Until I Say
by Silverwing013
Summary: Hiei can at long last tell Yukina who he is...and Kuwabara finally gets the nerve to ask...unfortunately, is it too late?
1. The Jagan And Will You?

Silverwing013: I don't see many including the Shigure factor for Hiei and Yukina. But that's not the whole reason why I wrote this…Kuwabara gets a major role!!!

Mikko: You were planning on using it anyway for your T.F.Past anyway, except in a slightly different way. I was in that one for starters. And Hiei was supposed to kill him on his own. Tragically I was dead up in spirit world for a while because King Enma had something against me. And Hiei, Kurama, and I were going to get our own sp---

Silverwing013: SAVING THAT for another time. I felt like writing this so I did. YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me however, nor does Kuwabara or Jin's powers. I do own Mikko and her relation to our lovely Wind Master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shigure, your life is over!" With a quick thrust, Hiei finished the man's life. His eyes cast downward, he walked back to the group.

"Sh-shrip…" Kuwabara said stuttering

"Hiei…" Yusuke trailed off. "Is there something here you forgot to mention?"

Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina were off to the side. Two of them had their eyes covered.

Hiei replied with no answer. But he had a question to voice out loud, "Tell me, Yukina, does he seem familiar to you?"

Yukina looked surprised at Hiei. "He did seem a bit familiar, now that you say it."

Hiei continued walking past everyone. No, Hiei thought, I can't tell her now. I don't know if I could ever say it out loud. But with Shigure now dead, Hiei had no more excuses not to tell her. No more reasons not to speak it out loud.

Kuwabara, of course, ran over to Yukina to see if she was all right. Yusuke glanced at the group of girls and then spoke to Kurama in low tones, "What was that about Kurama? Hiei almost never draws Yukina's attention toward himself."

"It goes back to his history Yusuke. Hiei's last reason not to tell Yukina whom he is just died."

"Why was it needed to kill him, Kurama?"

Kurama paused before giving the answer. "He gave the Jagan to Hiei under one condition Yusuke."

"Hey! Whatcha all talking about without me?" Kuwabara raced up to them.

Yusuke looked sadly over in the direction Hiei had left in. With a sharp glance back down at the dead Shigure he thought, Despicable. Using people close to you like that. Bastard didn't deserve to live.

Kurama answered in Yusuke's silence. "Hiei's history. Lets get going. It's a long way back home."

"Oh, no!" Kuwabara shouted out in dismay, looking over at Yukina. "I left it at home!"

"Left what dum-dum?" Yusuke asked, mildly interested.

"I didn't forget," Shizuru said, slowly dragging on a cigarette---don't any of you guys smoke these things!!!---

She tossed a small box at Kuwabara's head. He fumbled it around for a few seconds, trying to catch it. "Thanks Shizuru!"

"Yeah, whatever." She replied to her brother.

Kuwabara looked around and started sweating. He was conscious of everyone starring at him. Even Yukina.

"Well brother, what are you waiting for?"

"I…uh…I can't do this! Everyone's looking! It's just…" Kuwabara suddenly straightened up. Be a man, he thought furiously at himself.

Kuwabara kneeled down in front of Yukina, his blush noticeable to everyone. As he held out the small box, everyone could her Yusuke say quietly in disbelief, "Holy Shit."

"Yukina," he said looking up at her eyes, making it as simple as possible. "Will you marry me?"

A stunned silence followed. All eyes were on Yukina. Kuwabara waited for an answer, and waited. What, Kuwabara thought; do I have make-up or something on my face? Because for all that Yukina starred at Kuwabara as if a clown had somehow popped up right in front of her.

"Kazuma…I…I…," Yukina said slowly to Kuwabara. Kuwabara leaned forward to her for his answer, holding his breath, along with everyone else.

"Yes, my love?" Kuwabara asked. Some of the gang sweat dropped with the use of the word, 'love'.

"Kazuma…." Yukina trailed off.

Kuwabara gazed fearfully at the ice maiden. If she's gunna say yes, Kuwabara thought worriedly, just hurry up and say it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: That's it, the end. You guys can figure out what she's going to say. I could seriously just leave it and leave you guys hanging. Maybe you shall never know what happens.

Pause-Mikko: Uh…I can't tell if she's serious or not.

Silverwing013: But I already have a story forming and all my friends know me as way too nice to people. That niceness shall end someday, people!

Beat

Silverwing013: Until then, I will continue typing this for all of you.


	2. Kuwabara's Eyes

Silverwing013: Yeah, I told you all that I'm way too nice for my own good. So I have another chappie.

Mikko: If I knew my fluff head, the big oaf would be dead by now, but he's safe for the time being after that trail in spirit world that Hiei underwent.

Silverwing013: Shud-up! When I finish the story with you in it then everyone shall know, until then….QUIET! Besides, you could confuse the readers. As I have said, YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me, though I wish. And now back to the story I said I wouldn't finish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei watched from the trees above at the scene below him. His hand was tightly holding his sword, his whole body shaking from immense anger from the buffoon's question. Curiosity held him back to here his sister's answer.

"Kazuma…" Yukina trailed off. "I…I can't."

Kuwabara's face fell from his anxious looking thirteen to a minus twenty. His eyes looked dull and were on the break of tears falling out of them, due to the pain and worrying about this single question and single moment. Embarrassment flew through his head as practically everybody important to him in his entire life stood watching him crash and burn. Disbelief ripped through his heart. A single word managed to be stuttered out despite his heart crashing inside of him.

"…W…Why…?"

"I…I thought you knew why," Yukina said confused. "Didn't Koenma give you information about my people before the mission? It wouldn't be a Spirit World Prince not to give some past information before a mission."

"Kuwabara never saw that part," Yusuke told her to clear up both of their confusion.

"Oh. I guess I'll explain it to you then Kazuma," Yukina said, none to thrilled to speak on her past often. "I grew up on an island of ice maidens. We don't need any males to reproduce. If a female wants a child, she doesn't need a mate to do it. It's always is a female. No males live on the island, Kazuma."

"But…but…you…you said you had a brother," Kuwabara realized suddenly with a jolt. "What about him?"

"He…he…. well, even though we don't need mates to have a child, my mother 'mated' with a fire demon. The reason why I don't know who my brother is, is because the moment he and I were born…he was tossed into the icy sea to what they thought would kill him." Yukina looked down in sadness. She hated the way her brother had been treated, even if her people didn't allow males to live on the island.

"They…they…just threw him off?" Kuwabara couldn't believe how cruel people could be. "Is he…dead?"

"No. There's some sort of connection in between us, he isn't dead," Yukina stated clearly

"I feel sorry for him, the world can be so cruel." Kuwabara said. He thought for a moment---shocker---and asked, "So do you love me, in any way?"

"Well…yes. But I can't marry you Kazuma. It's just not allowed," Yukina said sadly, gazing up at Kuwabara miserably.

"Your mother got a whadda-call-it? Mate?" Kuwabara stated.

Yukina nodded. "Yes."

Hiei gazed onward from above, his grip on the sword not as tight anymore. He almost laughed at loud at Kuwabara's priceless expression when Yukina said she couldn't, but restrained his laugh. Then his sister went into the explanation of the reason why she couldn't and a bit of his history. Did she have to share? Still, if the big oaf ever found out Hiei was Yukina's brother, he doubted Kuwabara would feel sorry for him. Something that greatly bothered Hiei, was the fact Yukina had just said she loved the big oaf.

"Then why can't you?" Kuwabara said, still not understanding this rule.

"It's against my people's wishes Kazuma," Yukina said. "I'm sorry."

Kuwabara's head slumped down. He could hear his heart shatter. His body no longer seemed strong enough to hold him up and he fell forward, arms shaking as they managed to hold his tall frame up. Eyes could no longer hold back the tears from his face and they splashed onto the ground, drop by saddened drop.

Yusuke stepped forward to his tall childhood friend. His hand came to rest awkwardly on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Kuwabara…."

Kuwabara's arm whipped out at Yusuke's touch and whacked the comforting hand away. Yusuke stood shocked at Kuwabara, and then smacked Kuwabara efficiently in the head with a blow. "Kuwabara! I'm trying to help! Snap out of it!"

The rest of the group watched on in shock. Kurama stepped toward the two with caution, because he felt something very wrong and dangerous. Hiei blinked from above, not believing what he felt from above. Yusuke felt the ground shaking under his feet, but was too angry to pay any attention to it.

Kuwabara's hands drew up into fists, clenching the brown dirt tightly in his palms. "Urameshi, what would _you_ know about it? You won't even _admit_ your _feelings_ toward Keiko! Who are _you_ to be preaching _me_?"

Yusuke starred at the back of Kuwabara's head in shock. "Kuwabara…I…."

Kuwabara's head faced Yusuke, anger and pain obvious. "**_GO AWAY URAMESHI!_**" The ground rumbled dangerously under Yusuke's feet, threatening.

When Kuwabara's face had turned to Yusuke, Yusuke pulled back in further shock. There was something wrong with Kuwabara's eyes.

Hiei gasped from above. This tone had never been heard from the big oaf and it surprised Hiei. Kuwabara's eyes, he realized.

Kurama gasped also. He was the only other one to see Kuwabara's face clearly. He had felt something coming from their direction, but this….Kurama took deep interest in Kuwabara's eyes.

"Yusuke," Kurama said slowly and cautiously, "step away from Kuwabara. Slowly," he added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: Didn't go the way I planned to start it, but if you go with the flow, it all works. If any of you are wondering what happens to Kuwabara, say so! If ya want more Hiei stuff, say that too. Or even Yukina. Tell me what you think. I _will_ get angry if there aren't enough reviews and probably _won't_ continue.

Mikko: No more to add. It's just too bad she won't stick up the chapters with me in them. If she doesn't do something, I swear I'll blow her to Tinyville, Nowhere and have the wind keep her there.

Silverwing013: I _am_ working on it, just the point of nobody reviewed and I might delete it and go chappie by chappie and see if I get someone to review. My friend Dani claims it good and she reads _almost_ as much as me! Anywho, my niceness streak has not ended yet and I will continue typing until it does end. _No posting unless_ there is reviews though.


	3. Gah! That's Not Kuwabara!

Silverwing013: Hey to ya all! Happie New Year! I'm in a good mood. I won't even mention the fact that my kindness might end someday.

Mikko: And that would be bringing it up.

Silverwing013: Yeah, you be glad I'm in a good mood or I could delete you and that story completely. Hum-hum. I thank other people's kindness to this story and bring up the sad fact that I do not own YuYu Hakusho, but-HA HA- I do own Mikko.

Mikko: Hey! I take personal offense in that!

Silverwing013: I must thank reviewers before I continue, thanks to you guys it is harder to break my loooong streak of goodness.

KaraKurama- My first reviewer. I thank you much. I really need to be more patient anyway.

Animefouryou- This is 'awesome girl' -small laugh- I can see you can be as impatient as me.

hyperaquafairy- I'm glad you luv my story. Hey –whispers over toward her- it gets even darker. –hee hee-

Naiei-no-miko- Glad you like it so much.

And now we continue onward. Thanks and enjoy! -mutters to self- Man, I'm in a way too good mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurama! What's wrong with him?" Yusuke shouted out in worry. Yukina looked on anxiously.

Shizuru stepped toward her brother, "Brother, there is no danger. Look, no parents, no demons sent after you, nothing."

She placed the hand without a cigarette on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down and wake up, brother."

"HURRAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Masses of air blew up around Kuwabara, dirt swirling up along with them. Yusuke put his arm up in front of his eyes, protecting them from the speeding dirt clods.

"Yusuke! Shizuru!" Kurama called out anxiously. "Get out of there before that energy explodes!"

"Kurama! What's going on?" Botan called out.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted at him.

"Kazuma!" Yukina rushed up toward the whirling mass of wind and dirt.

"Yukina," Hiei stood up on his tree branch to see where his sister went.

"No! Don't go any---"

The energy exploded outward. Kurama, Keiko, and Botan shielded their eyes from the blasts of dirt flying at them. The sound resonated throughout the trees.

Silence.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out, peering into the dirt-like fog. "Yusuke!"

"I'm right here Keiko," came Yusuke's irritated voice from off to the side, next to Kurama.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out, rushing over to hug Yusuke. He looked surprised for a minute, and then closed his eyes, breathing her in, hugging her back. Keiko stepped back from him and then slapped him on his face.

"You big jerk! Quit making me worry about you!"

Yusuke rubbed the sore spot on his left check. "Glad to know you worry," he muttered.

"Yukina!" Keiko now rushed over to the small ice maiden. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Keiko," Yukina replied with a smile. "There's no reason to worry. Hiei got us out of there fine."

"Hn!" Hiei turned away from the detective, his girlfriend, and his sister. He joined Kurama, starring at the cloud of dirt that was slowly disappearing from around Kuwabara. The others finally turned to face what Kurama and Hiei were watching intently.

"So," Yusuke said, "what is wrong with Kuwabara?"

Hiei "tuh'ed!" over in the detective's direction.

"Yusuke…I believe Kuwabara is a half demon," Kurama spoke.

"A, a what?!?" Shouted Yusuke at Kurama.

Hiei turned a disgusted glance at Kurama and Yusuke. "That's not any half demon power."

"Technically, he's a half demon like myself. A full demon right now but has a human side," Kurama explained. "Am I right Shizuru?"

"Cat demon," Shizuru said absently.

Yusuke got over his shock. "No wonder Kuwabara is such a softie for cats."

"I suggest Yukina run for it." Shizuru said.

"Why?" Yukina asked.

"Just run in case I can't get him out of it this time," Shizuru stepped toward the form in the dirt cloud.

"No." Kurama spoke. "We'll help."

The form from the cloud stood up and slowly strode toward the line of people waiting for him. Shizuru pushed Yukina behind her and gave her a meaningful glance. Yukina nodded and hurried off into the woods with Keiko and Botan following, all glancing behind them questionably.

"I saw that," growled a deep voice from the form standing in front of them. "Get out of my way."

The form was in clear view now. Kuwabara's usual copper curled hair now hung straight, giving a slight mopped look as a few strands fell in his eyes. His eyes were now completely red and two coppery cat ears rested upon his head. A long twitching tail the same color was seen behind him. His nails were unusually long and curved, until several of them realized these were claws as they retracted back and disappeared. If one took a good look, they could see two small fangs in his mouth. Other than that nothing else had really changed much.

Kurama moved his hand toward a pocket on his pants, on the ready. Yusuke stood his ground while Hiei's hand itched around the sword's handle, way too ready to pull it from its sheath and use it on the big oaf.

"If you insist," came Kuwabara's growling deep voice. "It would seem I've gathered more power since last time."

"Kuwabara," Yusuke started, "We don't wan---"

Kuwabara rushed forward, punching Yusuke clear in the gut. He flew backwards, going and going. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Eiiiiiiiiii! Yusuke!" Keiko cried off from the side, Botan and Yukina standing near her.

Hiei and Kurama starred, shocked at this brutality from Kuwabara.

Kuwabara however was calmly counting. "Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…"

CRASH!

With a thump, Yusuke flumped down from the Yusuke sized crater he formed in the tree. He slumped forward, finding that he couldn't breath all too well. Coughing, small streams of blood trickled down from the corners of his mouth. Using one hand to grip his stomach and the other to give him balance, rested on the tree trunk.

"Twenty-two. A new record. Thanks for helping," Kuwabara gave a little harsh laugh at Yusuke.

"Kuwa…..Kuwa...Kuwa..bar..a…." Yusuke managed out.

"I'm not Kuwabara." He said severely and Yusuke collapsed. And didn't move….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: Thus ends my chappie. Have a happie new year.

Mikko: To use Fluff Head's favorite word…hn! Happie New Year indeed. Nice place to end the chapter.

Silverwing013: Okay already! I'll get around to starting your story over again. Touchy, isn't she? Anyway…I guess the story continues.


	4. Past Dirty Deeds

Silverwing013: Oh my! I feel luved! Ten reviews…not much if you consider other stories…but this is a much BIG deal to me. Like before, I will say good day to my reviewers.

hyperaquafairy-Nice to cya luved that chappie! Yeah, who know Kuwabara could be evil, right? I went for a major twist of character there.

hiei-sister- I added more soon.–grins- glad to know you took time to review.

Katzztar: Glad to know u luv it. U find out Kuwabara's demon side's name in this chappie. Yes, his demon side is like Kurama's but not exactly like Kurama's if you notice some of their characteristics. More on that in later chappies of my story here. I know…I _absolutely had to have_ him a cat demon! Explains his looks _and_ his softness for cats. I liked ur review, as u might have noticed.

Silverwing013: Oh yes…this part. –cries out- I don't own YuYu Hakusho! -wahhhhh!- What? Oh, I must pull myself together! So this is the forth chappie to Until I Say. Um…r u guys still reading my mindless chatter? READ THE STORY!

Mikko: Wow, she didn't mention her nasty side at all this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke!" They could hear Keiko cry out in the distance.

"Hn. That much was obvious."

"Ah. The Great Hiei Jaganshi," Kuwabara spoke sarcastically, taking a small mock bow. Or whoever the heck Kuwabara thought he was now.

"It was to my great amusement to watch, watch it all." 'Kuwabara' sneered down at Hiei.

"Watch what big oaf?"

"Grrr….I forget the big oaf comment….for now," 'Kuwabara' growled.

"Pure amusement. Noting better to watch. Bumbling over your feet like that, while Yukina had no clue," 'Kuwabara' laughed cruelly.

Hiei stopped. His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool Hiei, I play it much better. Considering I had you all fooled," 'Kuwabara' grinned.

"You _are_ a fool, oaf."

'Kuwabara' rushed forward upon Hiei, one hand yanking on the front of Hiei's shirt and the other tightly holding the hand that clenched the sword.

"This 'fool', Hiei, has been the one who sent people to tell you about the Jagan. Of course, you headed over at once to get it. I tricked Shigure into giving you that Jagan for a price. Never to tell Yukina who you are. Your only family left. Now who is the 'fool'?" 'Kuwabara' laughed at Hiei's face.

"Who in the three worlds _are_ you? The big oaf isn't smart enough to think that up, or figure _anything_ out." Hiei growled at 'Kuwabara's' face, then suddenly winced in pain.

'Kuwabara' let go of Hiei and calmly walked away, holding up his hand to show the blood upon his claws. Kurama and Shizuru quickly looked back at Hiei to see his sword hand a bloody mess.

Kurama stepped forward, his hand pulling out his rose whip flawlessly as he took careful steps toward 'Kuwabara'.

'Kuwabara' turned to face Kurama and scoffed at him, "Aww. But how could I skip over the clever, skillful, grandest thief of all…Yoko Kurama?"

Kurama paused in his walk, determined not to let his past get in the way like Hiei had let it. "Whom are you and what do you want?"

"Just saying my name would be enough to paralyze even Yoko I think," 'Kuwabara' scorned. "And what do I want? This is fun, is it not?"

'Kuwabara' gestured toward the unmoving Yusuke laying on the ground and the bleeding Hiei glaring at him dangerously.

"Kuwabara would never think of this as fun," Kurama spoke calmly.

"**_I'll_** _take him Kurama_," Hiei snarled out.

Kurama held out a hand in front of Hiei, motioning him not to move.

"Kuwabara lives to fight," 'Kuwabara' replied Kurama's first statement. "I guess today is the day he finally beats the school's best punk. Didn't take much, did it?"

"My baby brother fights for _honor_," Shizuru spoke up finally.

"Do I _look_ like your baby brother?" 'Kuwabara' said angrily.

"No. You look like the demon that killed our parents, had several weaker demons chasing after us because they wanted you dead, and every time my baby brother is hurt badly…whoever hurt him is killed or harmed for life. You look like Nekoyami."

Nekoyami. The notorious cat demon, known for causing havoc his whole life, evilly famous and it took only his first life to make other demons wary of him. Kurama stepped back, away from 'Kuwabara', or as it was now known as Nekoyami. Hiei glanced at the red head questionably. He had only seen Kurama look that shocked a few times in their time together.

Nekoyami grinned at Shizuru. "That's right. Which reminds me."

Nekoyami looked over at the group of girls watching from a distance. Or more specifically, he looked at the small ice maiden by the name of Yukina.

Hiei and Kurama put two and two together. _"…and every time my baby brother is hurt badly…whoever hurt him is killed or harmed for life…" _And the amount of sadness Kuwabara had felt from not receiving a yes….Hiei glanced at Kurama, Kurama nodded, and Hiei raced off toward Yukina. Shizuru followed to warn Keiko and Botan what was going on.

Hiei reached the group of girls in a matter of quick seconds. Turning toward Yukina he spoke, "Lets get you out of here."

Without further ado, Hiei picked up his only living family relative bridal style.

"Hiei!" Botan called out. "What are you doing, Hiei?"

Giving no answer, Hiei took off. Out of range of everyone else's ears, Yukina finally was able to speak after the shock of Hiei taking off with her. "Hiei?"

Hiei looked down at his sister. "Kuwabara is Nekoyami."

He bristled with the use of the name, the name of the person who planned on keeping Hiei away from his own sister. "Nekoyami? How?"

He didn't answer his sister but continued to carry her as far away as possible. Away from the big oaf _and_ Nekoyami.

The small group watched Hiei carry Yukina off. "Shizuru, what's going on?" Botan asked as Shizuru got over toward them.

"Botan, do you know who Nekoyami is?" Shizuru said, glancing back at Kurama and Nekoyami, formerly known as her brother Kuwabara.

Botan gasped. "Are you kidding? He's one of the most notorious demons out there!"

"Then you understand why we must leave as quickly as possible."

"You mean…_that's Kuwabara's **demon side**!" _Botan screamed.

"Then you know we must get out of here."

Botan hurriedly pulled out her communicator and shouted into it, "Koenma! Koenma!"

Koenma's face showed up on the other screen, looking up from his paperwork. "Yes Botan?"

"Koenma! Kuwabara! I mean….Nekoyami!"

"What!? Did you just say Nekoyami!?!" Koenma dropped his stamper in shock.

"Yes! Nekoyami! Kuwabara!" It seemed Botan couldn't get a full sentence out.

"What happened to Kuwabara?!"

"_Kuwabara **is** Nekoyami!_" Botan finally managed out the sentence.

Koenma starred at Botan. A moment passed and then he spoke, "Kuwabara? Are you sure Botan? Nekoyami wouldn't be so weak."

Botan pointed the screen at Yusuke's body. "Only one punch! You tell me that's not Nekoyami!"

"Botan, I want you to quickly gather up the Urameshi team and get out of there," Koenma said seriously.

"Hiei took off with Yukina seconds ago! Kurama is over by Nekoyami now! And Yusuke is down for the count!" Botan said panicking

"This, could be a problem," Koenma spoke. "I'll have to go and speak to my father on this one. See if I can get anyone to possibly capture or kill Nekoyami."

"Killing Nekoyami would kill my brother Koenma," Shizuru said. "And cat demons, as I understand, have nine lives."

"I know that!" Koenma snapped. "But sometimes killing it is much easier than capturing it. I really don't want to have to do that to Kuwabara. But my father…. This creates too many problems."

Koenma cut the connection off on Botan sadly.

Back to Kurama and Nekoyami as Kurama stepped toward the cat demon, Nekoyami. His purpose not only to stall him, but to hurt him for what he did to Kuronue.

Nekoyami noticed Kurama stepping into his path and grinned, "Another fight, how grand. I feel special."

Kurama's next statement was short and simple. "You killed Kuronue."

"Now that's harsh, even from Yoko," Nekoyami said in a sarcastically sad voice. "I didn't kill him, great black brimmed hat demon didn't have to go back for that pretty little pendent of his."

"That pendent meant everything to Kuronue. It would always be around his neck," Kurama spoke coldly. "You killed him."

Kurama's whip lashed out at Nekoyami threatenly but despite Kurama's best efforts, Nekoyami avoided each whip slash sparring a few inches.

Nekoyami sneered down at Kurama. "A cat's balance is amazing. Can I ask you something Yoko?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nekoyami continued avoiding each slash of the whip with ease. "Lets say you manage to kill me Yoko, how do you truly plan on making me pay? Cats, may I remind your brain, have nine lives."

Another slash of the whip comes close to Nekoyami, but with a surprising back flip from the tall cat demon, evades this slash also.

Nekoyami sighed, "I have business elsewhere. Hiei has kindly created the challenge of chasing his sister down. Good day Yoko."

Kurama stepped in front of the cat demon, pulling the plant from his pocket. "Not so fast Nekoyami," he threatened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: What is Kurama planning? Don't you just feel sorry for those two? Nekoyami is the whole reason for their heartaches. Even though Hiei can very well tell his sister now…the stubborn fire demon refuses to tell her yet.

Mikko: fluff head is stubborn as me sometimes. And I congratulate her on starting on my story again, even though it's not up yet. –small pout- I'll sick out my fluff head on her. –very evil grin-

Silverwing013: I'll destroy u! I have the power of the delete button on ur story and existance! So shut it or I'll call u what Hiei calls u! -Mikko glares- ....Anywho, the story of Until I Say _will_ continue onward!


	5. Their Determination

Silverwing013: Sorry if any of you guys out there felt betrayed by me by having Nekoyami 'kill off' Kuronue. But I figured he had to have harmed the team's local demons. And if Yusuke had something happen from this guy, it would seem like overkill.

Mikko: You already overkill. In my story. Remember?

Silverwing013: Give it time for me to put up. I now have two study halls this quarter…plenty of time to type all my stories! I have a request though…I don't know how many of you guys are the drawing type but I would like to see other ppl's drawings of what they think Nekoyami looks like. If you guys would be so kind to send them to me…

hiei-sister- Updated as soon as I could here. End of the quarter is a bust of endless reports.

hyperaquafairy- Yes, the baka is evil. You keep saying that which…tell me, how many stories has anyone seen him _evil_ in? Kuwabara's a total nice guy while this Nekoyami side of him is so…evily evily evil. Sorry about Kuronue, but as I said above, -wahhhh- he's already dead. I've seen the first movie -kill English voice actors! - and I liked Kuronue. Which is why I had Nekoyami mock the hat, I want it!

Akii Soujiro Kitkat- hey! Glad u luv luv! You kinda beat me to the punch to ask for fanarts. I would luv to see it though.

Silverwing013: Yes…disclaimer…Can I say it was my idea?

Mikko: No. You don't own fluff head or Botan or my brother.

Silverwing013: I own your relationships with them. –Mikko glares- Okay, fine. YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me. My stories, however, do. Read onward my fellow ppl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what would the amazing Yoko scheme to finish me off?" asked Nekoyami sarcastically.

Kurama pulled his hand out of his pocket, hiding the object from view. Nekoyami sniffed the air for the scent. "I've heard cat demons become drunk-like from this," Kurama said stepping toward Nekoyami, "Now is the time to test this theory."

Nekoyami burst out laughing. "And….HA HA HA….how would that…HA…make me…HA HA…_less_ dangerous Yoko?"

"Shizuru!" Kurama called out for Kuwabara's sister.

Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan looked up from trying to pick Yusuke up to carry him away.

"Yeah?" Shizuru questioned.

Kurama glanced back at Nekoyami and looked at him as he said, "Lighter!"

Nekoyami shrugged uninterested at this. "Making me drunk won't help any, fellow colleges persuade me to stay away from the stuff, seeing how it makes me more unpredictable than before. Besides," Nekoyami glanced at the catnip Kurama was holding, "it take 100 fold of that small amount to get me to that state."

Kurama caught the lighter thrown at him from Shizuru with one hand, clicked it, and burned the catnip. But Kurama didn't stick it under Nekoyami's nose, the traditional way to get a cat demon drunk. Aiming quickly, Kurama threw the burning catnip at Nekoyami's face. Nekoyami stood there, bored at his actions. Wiping the catnip off of his face slowly, he whipped around and jumped into the air. A millisecond later, Kurama's rose whip slashed at where Nekoyami once stood.

"How did you become so great Yoko, if you were always this slow?" Nekoyami asked mockingly.

Landing, he gave Kurama the human two-fingered salute with his claws and dashed off after Hiei, whom was still carrying Yukina away. Kurama took after the notorious cat demon but soon fell far behind. He took the time to slow down and ask the remaining girls if they were okay.

"We're fine Kurama," Botan answered, "But Koenma wants you all out of this area at once. He's going to talk to his father about sending more fighters down here to capture Nekoyami. But most likely they'll go off and kill him. Which…" she trailed off.

"Would kill my baby brother," Shizuru answered.

Kurama made a mental note to try not to kill Kuwabara when he was at it, but Nekoyami still had to pay somehow. If only he could separate the two somehow…

"Kuwa…bara…"

Everyone whipped their heads to look at Yusuke, his eyes straining to open. "uh…my head…"

"Yusuke, try not to move much," Kurama instructed. "I have to go after Nekoyami."

"Ne…ko…yam…i…?" Yusuke said slowly. "What's…with….Ku…Kuwabara?"

"Nekoyami is Kuwabara's demon side, Yusuke," Kurama explained. "I'll explain later."

Kurama was itching to go after his old partner's killer as fast as he could. Not to mention, Nekoyami was after his closest partner now.

"Take me," Yusuke said clearly.

They all starred at Yusuke. "Take you were?" Keiko said. "You're not going anywhere Yusuke."

"Listen.…!" Yusuke tried to shout out. "No one…is…killing Kuwabara….I won't…let them."

"He heard us?" Botan asked surprised.

"Yusuke," Kurama said rather anxiously, "listen, you're in no condition to fight anybody."

"Damn it, Kurama!....Just take me. I know Kuwabara…."

"I suppose it could cause Nekoyami to revert to his human state," Kurama mused out loud.

"Then let's get…going," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke! You are not going anywhere, Yusuke!" Keiko shouted at him.

"If Yusuke can cause any memories to come back to Kuwabara so he reverts back to himself, it saves us the worry over Yukina's death even if it doesn't heal other scars," Kurama said to Keiko and the group overall.

Kurama carefully picked up Yusuke and had his body rest across his back, Yusuke's hands clutched around Kurama's neck. "…head…hurts…," Yusuke muttered, coughing, small drops of blood flew out to splatter the back of Kurama's shoulders. A slight amount of blood from his stomach, came from the punch he had received and it was already soaking into the back of Kurama's clothes.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Hurry it up Kurama…."

"Hold on," Kurama said. Yusuke's hold on Kurama tightened and they took off after Nekoyami.

He grinned as he could now see Hiei in the distance. Carrying the ice maiden. Nekoyami grinned more in prospect of his human host facing the death of the one whom had hurt his heart badly. Unfortunately, he could hear Kuwabara inside of him.

'_Don't Nekoyami.'_

'_What?'_ Nekoyami asked him over innocently. _'This will be the end of your pathetic feelings. No more Yusuke, no more Hiei taunting you, and no more of that stupid love crap. That Yoko is nice to everyone, too bad he bottles up all those useless feelings inside.'_

Nekoyami laughed cruelly out loud. Hiei turned around to see Nekoyami gaining upon him and his sister, and attempted to speed up with getting his sister out of here. His Jagan could sense Kurama's presence following with a rather weak presence of Yusuke with him. No doubt Kurama had something up his stupid uniform sleeve if he's carrying someone so weak, Hiei thought.

'Don't harm my friends. Not Urameshi, not Kurama, not Yukina, and even the runt. Don't you know of any honor?' 

'_Put a cork in the honor!'_

Nekoyami shut his mind off from Kuwabara's viciously. With a couple more strides, he caught up with Hiei, running alongside the little fire demon and the ice maiden.

"So Hiei," Nekoyami smirked over at the shocked Hiei and Yukina, "how's the running conditions for today? I think they have just ended."

He swiped his claws toward Yukina, causing Hiei to move away from Nekoyami so the claws didn't reach his sister. Setting her on the ground, Hiei stood protectively in front of Yukina. Yukina glanced up at Hiei. Without looking back, Hiei yelled out, "Get out of here Yukina!"

Yukina moved a few feet backwards; she didn't exactly want to leave when she had something she wanted to do…

"Why not tell her Hiei?" Nekoyami said mockingly. "Tell her who you really are. Or would you rather she be left clueless?"

"That," Hiei gritted on his teeth, "is my own business."

"Well, well, well," the cat demon said glancing over to the appearance of Kurama and Yusuke. "It seems we have the whole Urameshi team here to see their demise."

"Their?" Kurama questioned.

"Did you assume I was only after the ice maiden?" Nekoyami said slightly angered by this assumption. "Never assume anything. I'm sick of listening to all of these pitiful emotions."

He spat out the word pitiful in distaste. Kurama eased Yusuke off his back, ready to fight for his life. Kurama hadn't landed anything on him earlier and Nekoyami wasn't even fighting back. Yusuke shakily stood, raising his head to see Nekoyami better. "Kuwabara," he started.

"I'm not Kuwabara," Nekoyami spat out.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said again as Nekoyami bristled with the name. "I know…you're in there…somewhere. You don't…really want…to hurt us. Remember back…to all those times…Genki's tournament…getting your spirit sword…your fight against Rando…the maze castle…us…getting pass the entrance…your fight…finding the right door…Yukina's rescue mission…you, talking to her telepathically…the dark tournament…your dimensional sword…everything…."

'_Urameshi-'_

'_Shut up!'_ Kuwabara's side was pushed away by Nekoyami.

Nekoyami stood there starring at Yusuke blankly. Kurama looked over a Yusuke, "I think it's getting through Yusuke. Yusuke?"

Yusuke leaned down, his hands on his knees as he remained standing. Panting hard, Yusuke continued looking up at the cat demon. Kurama noticed large amounts of blood seeping out of the back of Yusuke's head; some wounds bleed through his uniform to show his back was injured. Kurama hadn't seen or detected it before.

"Hardly Yoko," Nekoyami sneered down at Kurama.

"Guess not," Kurama said as Yusuke collapsed on the ground. "Hiei, you ready?"

Hiei gave Kurama a slight nod of the head, reaching for the bandages that covered his one arm. His mangled sword hand wouln't be holding his sword for a while now. Kurama noticed his movements.

"You kill Nekoyami Hiei and Kuwabara will never come back," Kurama stated.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched ever slightly. "Who said I had any arguments with that?"

But Kurama noticed Hiei didn't unwrap his bandages. It was obvious because even Nekoyami observed this with a laugh.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about being killed by either of you two. Your pathetic demons. Letting feelings get in the way. Yoko and Hiei. Two names tossed around by weaker demons from their impressive greatness, but that's hardly the case. Yoko had the treasured partner, that died, affected his abilities, and then he died. Then he went and got more partners. Hiei only wanted to go back to know his family, but his parents were both dead and his sister was nowhere to be found, he heard about the Jagan and his weakness took over. And it's all thanks to me that these weaknesses were shown to the ordinary demon eyes." Nekoyami ended his speech. "And it was so much fun," he added gleefully.

Yukina watched the whole thing from a few feet behind Hiei. To what would have been Hiei's relief if he had turned around, is that Yukina still hadn't figured out that Hiei was her brother. Hiei and Kurama were both looking at Nekoyami like he was a maggot and they were ready to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silverwing013: Showdown! Coming up! How is the Urameshi team going to get through this? Kurama can't land a blow on this guy, Hiei can no longer use that sword hand of his, Yusuke is down (again), and Nekoyami is pushing Kuwabara to the side quite easily. How can they hope to win when all odds are against them? Only two of their members are left to fight, but Hiei's only real weapon left would destroy both Nekoyami _and_ Kuwabara….Read onward onto the next chappie.

Mikko: What an ending.

Silverwing013: That was sarcastic. I have more time on my hands, which means more updates! So long till Until I Say, chappie 6. 


	6. Hiei's Soul, Yukina's Love

Silverwing013: Sorry for the lack of updates on my chappies, but I got busy with my typing of the story I'm planning on sending to publishers. The story with my own made up characters.

And this should be a long chappie too, because I stuck what would have been two chappies together so it would make better sense (hopefully). There will be a slight intermission at the spot where I would have ended it. So if ya feel the need to have a potty break or a drink to make it seem like the two chappies it would have been…go ahead.

I also have to announce that I will be ending this in about one or two chappies because this story is flowing into my Forbidden Trilogy. So Mikko's story will be starting to be posted as soon as I finish if ya all want to read the whole thing. This will be left in a slight cliffhanger into The Forbidden Past (part 2 of my story) and the last thing I shall ever post on this will be info on when this part shows up in that story. Which will be a while; seeing as I need to post all the chappies of The Forbidden Hunters (part 1) and then this will show up halfway through the second part.

Sorry for my long typing here but it seemed necessary to tell my reviewers this.

Mikko: YES! FINALLY! –the wind blows behind her for dramatic issues-

Silverwing013-chuckles at her behavior- Yes well, here is the part for my reviewers. Thank you all for waiting for the update! Once again, sorry it took so long!

Animefouryou- once again to awesome girl. I added more, but I guess I didn't hurry in the public eyes.

hiei-sister- thanks for the great story comment. I try to type to the characters, harder than it looks….your question of where they are, is answered in here. Won't say more to ya!

hyperaquafairy- I'm glad u like! I'm also glad ur honest but…WHY IN THE THREE WORLDS WOULD I KILL OFF KUWABARA! Sorry for yelling but he's like my fav character. Although I did type something near the end u might like if you want him to die. Your song is coming up, I'll send u the chappie with it to see if the way I used it is a-o-k. Once again, sorry I didn't update that soon.

Danieru Lee- um yeah. What can I say to those of you whom don't understand her review? This is my crazy friend Dani. I really must advise any of you who like my work to check out her's. By Blood is most popular of hers and it has more reviews than mine. –pouts- but it's an inuyasha one.

Kuwabara99- thanks! glad to see another one big on Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship! Kuwabara…normal? I like Kuwabara as he is…jk here. Read ahead to find your answer if he gets back to normal!

Silverwing013: Gawd, I hate this part. The cast of Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me and these events are not part of the show. This is all a story that came from my mind. Nekoyami is of my own creation…among others….Now read!

-

With small nods at each other, both Hiei and Kurama charged forward at Nekoyami. Hiei pulled out his sword with the uninjured hand, taking a swing for his head. The swing wasn't nearly as flawless as it would have been with his usual sword hand. Kurama slashed his rose whip in the direction Nekoyami went to avoid Hiei's sword. The smallest of cuts formed upon Kuwabara's school uniform that Nekoyami was wearing still. Barely noticeable to anyone just taking a glance, but this small progress egged Kurama and Hiei to continue attacking.

'_Look how easily they are fooled.' _Nekoyami smirked.

Kurama slashed for Nekoyami's left shoulder, while Hiei swung with his sword again. Even though his aim was not perfect, another mark showed up on the green uniform. In fact there was a small amount of blood. Something itched in the back of Kurama's head that this wasn't right and it bugged him till he figured it out.

'What are you planning to do to them?' Kuwabara asked frantically. 

Another attack proved to be successful with Kurama's rose whip forming a small slash of red on Nekoyami's chest. He noticed Nekoyami was still smiling cruelly up at him. Kurama observed his next movements carefully.

'Planning? Why whatever to you mean?' Nekoyami said with feigned innocence. 

Slashing down upon Nekoyami, Kurama missed but Hiei took up his slack and another red mark formed on Nekoyami's forearm. Kurama's eyes widened slightly. Nekoyami could have avoided that without a mark, he thought. But why would he let it…. Kurama understood the answer before he finished.

'What are you going to do with them!' Kuwabara asked even more frantically. 

"Hiei! He's toying with us!" The red head shouted to the shorter demon as Hiei swung at the cat demon again. Kurama slashed forward to prove his point. Nekoyami grinned at Kurama and avoided the sword and rose whip easily by nearly a whole foot each, much more room than he had avoided the others.

Hiei swung his sword once again and found it was avoided without difficulty by the tall cat demon. "Damn," he cursed silently under his breath.

"You _are_ getting slow Yoko," Nekoyami stated. "Is it from that human body or is it from quietly spending your time among the humans?"

Kurama glared at Nekoyami. The glare was stopped short as Kurama found himself helpless the next second. He glanced down, spotting the ground below him and several spirit swords circled around the tree and him, keeping him to the spot he was in. Quickly forming a plan, Kurama placed it into action as Nekoyami gloated upon how slow Kurama was.

"Even your keen eyes, Yoko, have failed you," Nekoyami turned around, stopping a blow from Hiei's sword with his claws with no problem. "And what were you going to Hiei?"

Hiei glared and struck at Nekoyami again. Yukina, who had remained by the sidelines, watching, rushed up in between the two.

"Yukina," Hiei breathed. What was his sister doing?

"Please don't fight…Kazuma," Yukina asked pleading.

Surprisingly Nekoyami lowered his claws. Hiei starred at him in shock and then back to Yukina.

'_Yukina…'_

'_No more Yusuke, Hiei I have plans for, and soon enough, no more love power crap.'_

'_No! Yukina!'_

'_Shut up you! I could mate to her though…' _Nekoyami snickered. _'Cause some more pain for Hiei.'_

'_WHAT!'_

"I was wondering," Nekoyami started speaking. Hiei looked curiously at the cat demon, on edge to what Nekoyami was planning now. Yukina looked up as well.

'_Nekoyami-'_ Kuwabara tried interrupting him but got shut out again.

"Would you be my mate?" Nekoyami finished.

For one of the few times in his life, Hiei wanted to face drop. "You…you…" (A/N: just wondering…can anyone see a hyperventilating Hiei?)

Kurama looked up from his work in progress to get out to look up at Nekoyami startled. Had some of Kuwabara's feelings worked his way through? He had claimed he hated all those feelings before. Was this part of it?

Yukina looked startled on the question. "Ma…mate? You are the one who has kept my brother away and you ask me to be your mate?"

"Nekoyami, get away from her," Hiei growled.

"How does this concern you Hiei?" Nekoyami said. "Or do you have feelings for this ice maiden?"

Hiei glared viciously, gritting his teeth. She's my sister and you know it Nekoyami, he thought angrily. Nekoyami's tail (A/N: didn't you guys forget he had a tailI never really mentioned it except when he transformed) curled around Yukina's waist possessively. Hiei growled at this action from Nekoyami.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Hiei swung his sword down at Nekoyami's head, hard with his good and mangled hands wrapped around the sword handle. Nekoyami turned to face Hiei, blocking the blow with one clawed hand. With a swipe from his other cat clawed hand, Nekoyami sent a devastating blow to Hiei's chest.

'_No! Shrimpy!' _Kuwabara managed to get through.

Hiei flew backwards from the blow. Kurama gasped from the tree trunk he was, for the moment, trapped on. "Hiei!"

Yukina stared amazed at Hiei flying backward. He wasn't the most sociable person, but yet he had tried to protect her. "Hiei!"

Hiei landed on the back of his head with a bounce, landed on his back, skidding across the grass and dirt. With a groan, Hiei sat himself up with difficulty, wanting to clutch his chest, but refused to show a sign a weakness. There were four great slashing marks torn across the front of Hiei's black cloak and even though the cloak was black, the blood was seen, seeping through easily.

"Hiei," Kurama breathed. He was starting to feel some strain on the spirit swords around him, if only he could get out faster.

Nekoyami turned back toward Yukina as if it had never happened. "You will be my mate," it came out as command from his mouth.

"I won't! Who is my brother!" Yukina shouted out the question she had wanted to ask from the beginning, desperately trying to get out off his tail's grip on her.

I am,

Hiei thought, pulling himself to an upright standing position with his sword's help, the tip of the sword dug into the earth from his weight.

"You will," Nekoyami stated, pulling her closer.

"NO!"

Nekoyami growled at her, his red eyes flashing. An angry swipe came down upon Yukina. Wincing in pain, Yukina looked down at the four deep marks on her shoulder. No tears came from her though, thanks to her time being a prisoner in the clutches of the greedy human and before Kazuma and Yusuke rescued her. "You will," he growled down at the ice maiden.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Hiei's sword flashed down between the two, causing Nekoyami to release Yukina from his tail's grasp.

Breathing heavily, blood seeped dangerously from Hiei's chest wounds as he stood panting protectively in front of Yukina, sword pointed straight at Nekoyami with both hands. Kurama watched on in fear. If this kept up, Hiei wouldn't last any longer. And on smaller note, his brotherhood to Yukina was becoming more and more painfully evident as he continued protecting her. Come on, Kurama thought hurriedly. His plan on getting off of this tree was slowly working without Nekoyami noticing.

"You know," Nekoyami glared wickedly at the fire demon, "I can't stand you barging in all the time. In fact, I just can't stand you. I've been waiting a long time to do this to you."

Nekoyami rushed up to Hiei and pushed onto the ground with one hand. Using his sword to desperately keep himself up, Hiei failed and feel forcefully on his butt with a thump. Before he could stand up, Nekoyami pushed Hiei's already battered chest so that the fire demon fell completely onto the ground. Placing a hand above Hiei's chest, Nekoyami grinned heartlessly.

"I would have bound you, but this makes it more frustrating for you if your not trapped on the ground." Nekoyami's clawed hand above Hiei's chest began to glow dangerously. "Let these be the last words you hear, you had all the time in the world to run away and _try_ to escape."

The glow around Nekoyami's hand brightened and it pulled Hiei closer to it. Nekoyami raised the glowing hand, raising Hiei into the air. Hiei's dark aura shone around him. Realizing what was happening, Hiei desperately swung his sword around in wide obscure angles around him. Nekoyami chuckled at Hiei's fruitless attempts. Knocking the sword out of Hiei's hand, Nekoyami preceded his plan.

'_I plan to kill him like your parents. Does that help your answer?'_

Kuwabara gasped inside. _'NO! NO! Don't do that!'_

Twitching his hand slightly caused Hiei's midsection to be dragged further closer to Nekoyami's palm. Hiei's hands clenched from fighting back. Hiei's back arched upward from another twitch of Nekoyami's hand. Hiei struggled to get his stomach back down and to claim it as his. Nekoyami twitched his hand more viciously and Hiei's back arched upward so far that it seemed impossible for his back not to break from the pressure it was receiving. But Hiei was desperately trying to get it back away from Nekoyami's wrath that was settling around him, pulling on his very soul.

Pausing a few seconds to relish Hiei's pain from keeping back a scream, Nekoyami's hand twitched once more. And a heart-stopping scream was soon heard by the whole woods area to hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yusuke's head rose from the ground from the loud noise, the girls in the distance hurried their pace, and Kurama and Yukina looked on in shock.

A deafening crack echoed across the trees and Hiei's figure slumped, his body finally giving up the fight, and the scream that had protruded from his mouth…stopped.

A dark black with even deeper etched violet rolling across the black rapturous orb flowed from Hiei's unmoving body and into Nekoyami's palm.

-

Silverwing013: The end.

Moments pass

Silverwing013: Okay, okay! This is the intermission I spoke about at the beginning. Everyone gets a potty break.

Mikko: What is it with you picking on Hiei-Silverwing013 shrugs her shoulders-

…………………………………**.. ……………………… …….. …. .. .**

…………………………………**.. ……………………… …….. …. .. .**

…………………………………**.. ……………………… …….. …. .. .**

Silverwing013: Are you guys back? Okay, we pick up our dramatic ending now. Sorry if no one understood what the heck the orb was that came out of Hiei. It seemed obvious, but will be answered for all you stupid people later.

-

Nekoyami held up the dark orb in triumph with his left hand. The group of girls finally caught up to where the scream was heard from. Botan gasped at what Nekoyami held in his hand. "He…he…," she trailed off in disbelief.

Yukina stood by, still in shock over this whole business. Kurama's work in progress went unwatched over as he starred at Hiei in shock. Yusuke was still lying on the ground from before but a yell burst from his lips that echoed through the dead silence.

"HIEI!"

Nekoyami looked over at Yusuke and the new audience watching him now. Hiei's already slumped figure fell to the ground in a heap. "I will be taking my leave now. The ice maiden goes with me."

Nekoyami turned toward Yukina who now got over most of her shock and attempted to get away from the cat demon's grip, but failed. As soon as he had a hold on Yukina, Nekoyami took off into the distance.

Kurama was watched Nekoyami go off in disbelief and then looked back to his closest partner, now lying on the ground without movement. Kurama's anger caused the seed plant he had planted in the tree trunk to grow at an impossible swiftness, gaining momentum as it wrapped around the tree, causing the spirit swords around him to bend outward, giving Kurama enough room to quickly maneuver out from under them.

As he impulsively raced after Nekoyami, Botan screamed at him, "Stop, Kurama!"

Catching up with Nekoyami with his anger, Kurama ran up behind him. "Nekoyami," came out deep and growling from his mouth, his eyes glittered dangerously with anger that barely anyone had ever seen before.

Nekoyami turned his head to the side to look over at Kurama. "Is the great Yoko actually showing emotion? You really have grown weak with these humans."

"Shut up!" Kurama roared at the cat demon. "The name is Kurama and you _will_ pay for what you have done!"

His rose whip lashed outward viciously at Nekoyami with such an angry speed it was astounding. Drawing blood from Nekoyami's shoulder, the rose whip continued to thrash viciously at Nekoyami at a perilous rate. Nekoyami's eyes widened at the first mark Kurama made and barely escaped the rose whip on the next angry slashes. Kurama advanced rapidly on him, backing Nekoyami into a tree. As he advanced upon the notorious cat demon, several more livid slashes of red appeared on Nekoyami. And Nekoyami wasn't toying anymore.

Nekoyami took great warning in Kurama's eyes flashing to a deadly handsome amber-gold and his ears inching up his head, his hair becoming longer with stunning locks of silver. Taking in the warning, Nekoyami thrust the dark orb in front of him to cease the famous Yoko's attacks of fury.

Yoko straightened up a few feet away, unwilling to strike the dark orb that Nekoyami held. For a few seconds they both stared at one another, each with their own secretive smile, and then attacked.

Nekoyami won with his attack and Yoko was bashed upon the head, which reverted him back to his red headed side. "Never fight on anger," Nekoyami quoted, "or haven't you heard that one Yoko."

There was a loud crunching sound heard from the side that diverted both of their attentions. Yusuke stood from a hard walk to this area of the woods with his index finger pointed straight at Nekoyami in his classic spirit gun pose, ready to strike. Nekoyami's eyes widened at the fact the Yusuke was going to directly attack on 'Kuwabara' like this.

"I will not believe that Kuwabara would allow this to be done! Honor means everything to him!" Yusuke started running forward despite the obvious pain towards the spot Nekoyami, Kurama, and Yukina were. "Kurama, he's mine!"

Kurama quickly moved out of the way from Yusuke's advancement on the copper colored cat demon. Nekoyami stared bored at Yusuke's approach. Kurama, however, realized what Yusuke was planning and muttered out loud, "'never assume anything.'"

Nekoyami's head whipped over in Kurama's direction at the repeat of his own words thrown back at him. Turning his head back over at Yusuke showed him that Yusuke had changed his tactics. Yusuke was not in fact charging Nekoyami with a single 'bullet', but with the whole load. It was a bit late for Nekoyami to react this time though, and Yusuke knocked away the dark orb with his free hand and then grabbing the blue uniformed shirt of Kuwabara's so that Nekoyami had no way of escape. In all the confusion, even though Yukina wasn't able to get away, she still was able to duck down to avoid the blasts.

The blasts ricocheted off of Nekoyami, tearing at the blue shirt and stinging his chest. As the blasts continued, Botan was seen on her oar, diving gracefully for the black orb that had come from Hiei's body earlier. Making her landing next to Kurama, she quickly checked over the orb for any damage. Yusuke's blasts finished and Nekoyami glanced down at the mere redness they had formed on his chest, and then pushed the completely drained Yusuke away from him.

Yusuke thumped onto the ground, falling roughly on his behind. Keiko and Shizuru raced up to the area, Keiko at once hastened to run straight to Yusuke's aid. Kurama stood straightly upright, getting himself ready for battle once more.

Memories flew by. Yusuke landed one punch after another on Kuwabara. Yusuke trusting Kuwabara to kill off Rando if he didn't make it. Punch. Kuwabara and Yusuke working together on the rescue mission for Yukina. Punch. The Dark Tournament. Punch. Yusuke coming after him on a bike. Punch.

"NO!" Nekoyami shouted out loud.

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru looked at the cat demon in bewilderment. His energy seemed to be growing at a furious rate. A battle waged inside.

'_Kurama is right, never assume anything.'_

'_How are you doing this!' _Panic reigned over Nekoyami's voice. _'You are too weak to be able to gain control back!'_

'_Don't assume things about me, Nekoyami!'_ Kuwabara's voice came out clearly on each of his words following. _'I…AM…NOT…WEAK!' more memories of Urameshi, Kurama, the runt, Yukina, Kuwabara's sister, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara's gang, his cat, and more rushed by._

"I must finish what I started!" Nekoyami shouted out loud to the group.

He turned violently to Yukina and leaned hastily down to mark her as a mate with his fangs.

'_NO! I AM NOT WEAK!'_

'_I AM _**NOT**_ WEAK!' _Kuwabara repeated his words again.

Nekoyami's head still continued its descent towards Yukina's neck, fangs outstretched. The group gazed on in worry and Kurama raised his rose whip once more. Yukina noticed that Nekoyami's red eyes were blazing back to Kazuma's regular color.

"Kazuma!"

The group watched stupefied as Nekoyami's head blocked their view of Yukina's head. In fact, they couldn't see her from where they were standing at all, due to the cat demon's tall body. Botan almost dropped the dark orb as it suddenly flashed its darkness outward a few feet while it was still in her hands. Kurama rushed forward in the direction of Nekoyami and Yukina, his rose whip in hand.

"I am not weak! Emotions make me stronger than you! The power of love will destroy anything you try! It's not only Yukina; it's for my friends as well! Urameshi, Kurama, and even the runt! I can no longer allow you to control my body Nekoyami! I'll give it all up to see you die for what you have done!"

Kurama stopped his slash for Nekoyami as he realized Kuwabara had resurfaced. The tail wrapped around Yukina disappeared, claws were disappearing, Kuwabara's copper hair returning back to its curls. Kuwabara's spirit sword flashed outward from his hand and he turned to Yukina sadly.

"I'm sorry Yukina, but an honorable sacrifice is better than having Nekoyami inside me for the rest of my life, waiting to ruin it in anyway he can."

Kuwabara placed the spirit sword tip on his chest, closing his eyes, waiting for the pain.

"No! Kazuma!" Yukina hurriedly placed her hand on Kazuma's, causing him to pause and look at her.

They stared at each other for moments, as if outside of time from the rest of the world. Neither moved, but it something sparked between their eyes that made Kurama wonder on their relationship. The moment ended and Kuwabara spoke down to the ice maiden, willing her to understand and forgive him.

"I'm sorry."

Kurama lashed out his rose whip at Kuwabara's hand, latching the rose whip around it, pulling it away from his heart. Instead, the spirit sword plunged into Kuwabara's midsection, away from the vital organs.

Kurama spoke to Kuwabara's bewildered eyes looking at him. "We will find a different way to destroy him."

"But…I've tried Kurama…many years…" Kuwabara looked at Kurama desperately

"We _will_ find another way to defeat him." Kurama spoke sternly.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama with trusting eyes that Kurama would perhaps use his smarts to find a way, but found for the first time in their time together that he could not trust Kurama with this. "…No Kurama."

Kurama's eyes widened at the fact Kuwabara would be so willing to killing himself to kill Nekoyami in the progress. As much as Kurama hated Nekoyami, it seemed the Kuwabara side was much different than the cat demon. Kurama quickly made his decision and stepped forward to knock Kuwabara unconscious and caught the tall copper head before he crashed to the ground.

"Kazuma…" Yukina said in worry next to Kurama, looking down at the human boy whom so cherished and treasured her.

Kurama heaved Kuwabara up into his arms, taking careful note of the drips of blood from Kuwabara's wound from his own sword, and resolutely walked back to the group behind him, sadness over the whole situation clouding over him. He barely noticed the worried ice maiden following behind him, forcing herself not to cry over what she had just seen of her Kazuma.

Kurama reached the group that had watched and heard the whole deal. Keiko standing next to Yusuke, helping him up. Botan standing there awkwardly with the black orb. Shizuru glanced at her baby brother resting in Kurama's arms almost peacefully. Not saying a word, they followed slightly behind Kurama back to where Hiei's body lay. Since Shizuru and Yukina weren't holding anything of any importance, it was they whom picked Hiei cautiously up from his slumped position on the ground.

Yusuke broke the silence, Keiko still holding him up as best she could. "Will Hiei be alright?"

The group looked at each other at the unspoken worry and then their gazes rested upon Kurama.

"I don't know Yusuke," Kurama kept walking along in front of them.

Moments passed in more silence as they reached the portal Koenma had left open for them. The group had been worried over Hiei's disappearance and Kuwabara had a horrible feeling about the shorter one being gone. Koenma allowed a portal to be made in human world passing into demon world where Hiei was last spotted. The portal only allowed themselves to pass through and Hiei if they got him to come back, so that no other demons passed into the human world.

Botan spoke up, still holding the dark orb in her hands although she kept a good distance away from it in case it flashed outward at her again. "Once this is returned, someone close to Hiei will have to…you know…." Her voice drifted off a bit. "Kurama…I suppose that would be weird and the only other person is…."

The group minus Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei turned to look at the ice maiden helping with carrying her brother.

"Me?" Yukina questioned the staring eyes.

Botan continued, "Those are the only two Hiei was especially close to."

The wind blew up fiercely around the group that now stood in front of the portal.

"Listen up Botan," Yusuke spoke up. "He was close to anyone of us but the stubborn fire head would never admit it. One way or the other, we'll get him back."

He turned to the portal determination flaring up in those chocolate brown eyes, "Don't worry Kurama. Hiei's too stubborn to die on us. He'll live. Now lets get back to Genkai's and get his soul back into his body."

-

Silverwing013: Hope ya'll enjoyed! Until I Say is coming to an end, perhaps an ending no one expects from the fire demon. But shall be continued in The Forbidden Past once I get it out.

Mikko: I won! I will not be erased! Take that-pause- um…fluff head wants the story to be destroyed. He agrees with me on the overkill part from earlier.

Silverwing013: Oh really? He never wanted Yu Yu Hakusho to be written either. So Mikko…-slyly looks over at her- should I delete the story for Hiei?

Mikko: NO! Have you ever known me to agree with that guy!

Silverwing013: Nope. So until the next (and perhaps last –cries-) chappie of Until I Say.


	7. Hiei's Revival

Silverwing013: I hope you all figured out my crazy talking last time. I have not reviewed this one in like forever. But this is a long chappie and a week into it; my comp ate up all that I had typed except for one page.

Mikko: Blast her computer.

Silverwing013: anyway, I say thanks to my reviewers. I feel luved! Athough some were threatening me to post another chappie. Grrrr.

Niana Kuonji- explain to me, inari? Anyway, I'm sure sorry it's part of a sequel but I wasn't even sure to be doing my trilogy under I posted this small part of the story. I updated though…even if it is late.

Animefouryou- awesome girl, you can no longer say update soon. You'll have to come up with, post the trilogy soon. –smiles- Your reviews are always the same…I like opinions as much as I like awesome praise. –thumbs up sign-

Kuwabara99- Glad you luved. Yes, stabbing himself was brutal, but necessary. But Kuwabara has already beaten Nekoyami. Sorry, further explained in this chappie. He really does care about his friends and honor.

Danieru Lee- Evil Hiei killer Dani? I haven't killed him…yet. Only you probably understand that one. I like all the praise at the end of yours, ya know that?

hyperaquafairy- It's okay. I can go overboard sometimes with my ideals on this show and ficcy. Yes, your song is in this one. And I will be giving you credit, just you wait.

JovianShe-Wolf- glad to know you took the time to review. but like I said in the last one, WHY IN THE THREE WORLDS WOULD I KILL KUWABARA-deep breath- I really like the guy, he's so easy to mock but also serious. And if I killed off Yukina, how would Hiei tell her who he is? You have to think about that one. And Yoko is not more dangerous. Do you happen to remember a certain part where Nekoyami took Yoko down with a punch on the head so he went back to Kurama? Anyway, glad to know you luv Kuwabara as well…even though the luv seems misplaced in my head. Oh well.

Silverwing013: New Disclaimer! Hyperaquafairy has 'loaned' me her song to use in here. If anyone likes it, review on hers! I luved it and had to use it in here. It fits Hiei well. Again, THIS SONG IS NOT MY OWN. If anyone luvs it, tell her…or him. Ya know what I mean ppl. Also Yu Yu Hakusho is not my work. This story came from a small part of my brain, somewhere up there. Several chacaters are mine however, Nekoyami, Mikko,….Get on with your reading.

Exiting from the portal, the group had walked their way down to Genkai's, not that far away from the portal. As they exited, the portal closed shut behind them. No one ever went down this road often and was pretty bare of any living objects. A few trees lined their path toward Genkai's. No one cared much about the scenery but this path reflected much on their moods. Rusty old grass covered the ground; the path was made of dirt that had the same color of rusty dust lightly covering it. The few trees that did line the path were dieing for place of the upcoming winter. An ill-omened caw was heard from the shadow of an overhead tree.

The lack of life around seemed to get the team into a more depressing mood and Yusuke, still held on by Keiko, tried to lighten the mood. "So…what do you get when you see Hiei and Kuwabara in the same room with Yukina?"

No one answered and Keiko whispered him to be quiet. Kurama moved silently onward in the front, carrying Kuwabara carefully. Shizuru and Yukina moved Hiei even more carefully than Kurama carried Kuwabara, due to Hiei's back. Botan followed along as well, the black orb held out at an arms length from her. So, the group treaded along the path, Genkai's Temple reaching their vision in the distance.

Opening the door, Genkai saw Kurama holding Kuwabara and Keiko keeping a grasp on Yusuke. "Told you fools not to follow Hiei," Genkai said.

Kurama moved silently to the side to reveal Hiei being carefully held by Yukina and Shizuru. Genkai's eyes widened and quickly moved to the side to let them in, "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up."

Hiei was placed on a blanket facedown and Genkai moved Hiei's black cloak up so she could heal Hiei's damaged spine. The gang watched on in worry and Botan walked in holding the dark orb still at an arm's length. Rotating Hiei's body around to the front to the chest area, Genkai started working on the four claw marks on his chest, done by the cat demon.

She turned to Yukina, "Try helping out."

Yukina gives a small nod of her head and Keiko pushes Yusuke towards her. Looking away from the ice maiden as she worked, Yusuke let out little complaint for a change. His mind was stuck on other things. Kuwabara still lay unconscious in Kurama's arms and Hiei was unconscious as well with the damage being healed, but still didn't have his soul back. It had already been one hour of his soul being outside of his body so far.

Finishing up with Hiei's chest wounds before Yukina finished up with healing on Yusuke's stomach and head, Genkai moved on to assess Kuwabara's wound. Considering Kurama had intervened in time, there was no immediate worry over Kuwabara's wound. So, Genkai sat back to relax from healing Hiei's major injuries to allow Kurama to treat and wrap Kuwabara.

"So, " Genkai started sipping on a cup-a-tea, "what happened?"

"Well," Kurama said tugging at a bandage that he was wrapping around Kuwabara's wound, "to start out with, do you know by any 'haps a cat demon by the name of Nekoyami?"

Genkai paused in her tea sipping and said slowly, "Toguro and I ran across that name back in my younger days."

"How young could you be grandma?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai threw Yusuke a glare, "Quiet dim wit."

She turned back to face Kurama who pulled on another of the white bandages around Kuwabara's wound to pin it there. "Kuwabara was proposing to Yukina and she had informed him that she couldn't marry him, when he went over to his Nekoyami side. I think I was wrong on what I said before."

Kurama looked over at Yusuke on this, then back to Genkai. "It would appear there are **_two_** souls inside Kuwabara. One is Kuwabara's own and the other must be Nekoyami's. Only one of great strength could have managed to invade a body were another soul already lies."

Kurama paused to let his sentences in sink in. "Two souls?" Yusuke questioned, "In the same body-pause- How come no one noticed before this all happened?"

Kurama shrugged, "I was able to hide the fact that I was Yoko for many years myself. Anyway, lets see…Nekoyami appeared and attacked Yusuke for calling him Kuwabara, so then Yusuke was down for a while."

Yusuke interrupted, "Not my fault he got so pissed. And I was only down for two seconds!"

Genkai glanced at the dim wit, "Continue."

"Kurama is taking too long," Yusuke said irritably. "Nekoyami came out of Kuwabara, attacked us a bit, took out Hiei's soul, attempted to 'mate' to Yukina, whatever the heck that means, Kuwabara came back out, tried to do suicide, Kurama saved the day (Yusuke throw his hands up in the air sarcastically), and we all came back to your temple. The End."

Kurama blinked over at Yusuke from his short explanation. "That works too, I suppose. I can't add anything more at the moment."

Botan had remained off to the side, being amazingly quiet. Of course, she was a bit worried at the darkish orb she was holding as far away from her body as she could hold it. "Um…guys?"

Everybody turned toward Botan. "I've got to talk to Koenma about getting his soul back in his body and I…" she motioned to the orb.

Kurama stood up. "Don't worry. I'll hold onto Hiei's soul for you."

Botan breathed outward in relief, "Thanks Kurama. It was really starting to burn."

She held up her reddened palms and then reached for her communicator, starting to head outside to call up Koenma. Genkai stood up, "Well, might as well rest up until Botan comes back in."

Hiei was moved into a different room of the Temple. Yusuke was lying down on the couch, but amazingly, was not taking a usual nap like he did on the school grounds. Keiko sat next to him on the couch. Kurama and Genkai sat on the floor near the couch. Yukina and Shizuru sat a bit farther away from the couch, keeping a slight eye on Kuwabara's body that lay on the other side of the room.

Nearly another hour passed the group before Botan entered again. Hiei's soul had been outside his body for two hours now. "Well, Koenma is trying to call off his father's special troops on Nekoyami since Kuwabara has him under control for now and he has given the go for someone to help bring back Hiei. But we have to wait another twenty hours until that's possible."

"TWENTY HOURS!" Yusuke shouted.

"Well, yes. Yours took much longer to return may I remind you Yusuke," Botan replied.

Yusuke grumped. Kurama spoke up in the silence, "Nothing to do now but wait. I suggest we rest up some."

"May I ask if you or Yukina will help out in the Hiei department?" Botan questioned.

"Have Yukina do it! I don't care if Hiei kills us because she finds out…uh, you know what. I don't want to have the thought of _Kurama **kissing** Hiei_ in my head! That's just wrong!" Yusuke shouted out and startled half the group with this statement.

Botan giggled. "Almost as wrong as Kuwabara kissing you?"

Yusuke paled. "Its just plain wrong, even the thought of it!"

"I have to do what?" Yukina asked nicely but was a bit startled at this.

"Oh," Botan said, "In order to bring Hiei's soul back, much like Yusuke's case before he was Spirit Detective, someone close to them will have to willingly give some of their Spirit Energy through the mouth. In Yusuke's case, he had Keiko, his mother, or the choice of Kuwabara. Hiei only has two that we see even slightly close to him. You and Kurama."

"Oh, I see," Yukina said. "But why is Hiei so close to me?"

The group glanced at each other quickly and Kurama hurried an answer, "Well, you noticed how protective he was when Nekoyami attacked."

There was a pause as Yukina glanced around at the group. "Why though?"

The group glanced around the room again. All of a sudden, Yusuke sputters out, "Anybody up for some food?"

And Yusuke exits the room, clearly avoiding the question. Keiko followed him, saying something about idiotic people and that she would help him out in the kitchen. Shizuru turned over to Yukina and said simply, "Let's just say we can't tell you at the moment."

Yukina glanced around at the remaining part of the group in the room and slowly said, "Okay." She let the topic drop for the moment. (A/N: They got out of that one easy didn't they? But even Yukina realized they weren't going to say unless something drastic happened.)

Glad she wasn't going to ask anymore about it, the tension in the room relaxed back down to a more normal setting. The time passed by, a couple crashes coming from the kitchen with a few swear words from Yusuke. They finally came out with some food; it looked as though Keiko had done most of it. The group ate slowly, waiting for the time to pass to when Hiei's soul would be placed back inside its body.

The day passed into night and the group slowly fell asleep, the night passing by until two in the morning when there was someone stirring awake on one side of the room.

Around five thirty or so, Kurama woke up from sleeping against the couch and looked down in his arms to check on Hiei's soul. It seemed to be doing all right. But someone was sitting on their behind, knees tucked up to his chin, rocking back and forth in the far corner of the room. Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked cautiously to the tall teen.

Kuwabara's head jerked up at the voice. But he looked worried and bent his head back down, not speaking to Kurama. He hadn't quite forgiven the red head for jumping into his plans on destroying a life of Nekoyami's.

"Kuwabara? Are you okay?"

Kuwabara produced an odd sound that kind of sounded like half a snort and a laugh. "You're asking me?" Kuwabara lifted his head warily to look at Kurama apprehensive like. "How's Hiei? And Yusuke?" He asked seriously. "And how are you?"

Kurama looked evenly at Kuwabara's eyes. "I'm fine. Yukina healed Yusuke. Genkai healed Hiei. There's no sign of a fractured spine or a chest injury."

Kuwabara looked evenly back at Kurama, his gaze falling down to the dark orb Kurama was holding, "What about Hiei's soul?"

"Good news. Around," Kurama peered down at a watch on his hand, "two in the afternoon we have permission from Koenma to place his soul back into Hiei. Much like the way Yusuke was brought back."

Kuwabara paled a bit, "Who's going to do that?"

Kurama looked carefully at the copper head, "Do you remember anything when Nekoyami took over your body?"

Kuwabara hunched down at the mention of the name Nekoyami and adverted his eyes away from Kurama. "Bits and pieces."

"Well, Hiei's rather close to Yukina," Kurama watched for Kuwabara's reaction.

"Why'd Hiei never tell Yukina who he was?" Kuwabara muttered out loud. "Why hide from your own sister?"

Kurama looked surprised that Kuwabara had taken the news of Hiei and Yukina being related so well. "Hiei has had his own reasons for everything. He could actually tell her now. It's the whole reason why I figured he went after Shigure."

Kuwabara gave a small nod of the head and buried it back down onto his knees. Kurama wanted to ask more on the subject, but let it lie as it was. Kuwabara probably had his own problems with Nekoyami, considering Shizuru had said Nekoyami had killed their parents. Then they had been chased by demons that had felt Nekoyami's presence. No wonder Kuwabara would take a while to open up on this.

Kuwabara stayed quietly in the corner he was sitting in, but Kurama doubted he was sleeping. Waiting a few moments before he went to get some breakfast food, Kurama studied Kuwabara carefully and took a walk down to Hiei's room to check on his body.

Around seven, most everyone else woke up to the smell of breakfast food. Genkai had already woken up at six, well after Kurama and Kuwabara's small talk. Yusuke walked over toward Kuwabara and crouched down to face his old childhood friend. "Hey, you okay?"

"Why are you asking me? It's my fault all this happened," Kuwabara spoke down into his knees.

"You mean that stupid demon Nekoyami."

Kuwabara shifted his position slightly, "No it's my fault Urameshi. If I had said something before…. It's my fault this happened."

Yusuke still remained crouched next to Kuwabara, unsure of what to say to this at first. "Don't even think it. The Kuwabara I know wouldn't attack his friends. Honor means everything to you. You didn't do this. Nekoyami did. Join us for some breakfast."

Kuwabara shook his head that still lay on the tops of his knees.

"Come on Kuwabara. You didn't eat anything yesterday after you went unconscious, so you need to eat something now. Keep up your strength."

Kuwabara shook his head again. "Oh jezz. What are going to do, starve yourself? Live your life. It's not your fault Kuwabara. Now get off your ass," Yusuke ordered.

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke for the first time since the start of their talk. Yusuke was taken aback at how dark and solemn Kuwabara's eyes seemed in this morning light, heavy bags rested under his eyes as well.

"Maybe I don't want to live like this anymore."

Yusuke froze at these words, starring at Kuwabara as if he had never really seen Kuwabara before.

"DON'T BE STUPID KUWABARA! IT WASN'T YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Yusuke stood up fiercely at his words, shouting down at Kuwabara. The group turned at the sudden change in volume, starring at Yusuke in worry, as well as some worrisome looks at Kuwabara who just sat there.

"Yusuke," Kurama started speaking up, "leave him be. He's been through enough."

"Enough to want to stop living Kurama?" Yusuke said coldly at the red head.

Part of the group glanced downward at the slouching copper headed teen sitting in the corner. "Enough were he doesn't need anymore pain put on him Yusuke. Enough to the point where he is going to rely heavily on his friends even if he may not show it. We need to give him his distance but talk to him normal as possible," Kurama said.

The rest of the group ate breakfast as Kuwabara stayed in the corner, even though Yusuke had asked more nicely for Kuwabara to join them. Yukina moved her breakfast so she sat next to Kazuma to eat. After some persuasion, she managed to get Kazuma to nibble at a bacon slice.

The rest of the morning was mainly to pass the time, the group playing different card games. At one point Botan said cheerfully over to Kuwabara, "Hey, come and join us! We're playing Blind Luck!"

On their third game of Blind Luck, Kuwabara joined the game. Even though, as usual, he won his favorite card game, he still was left in a sour, unhappy mood. After a couple more games to his wins, Kuwabara went back to sit down in the same corner to watch the group finish playing.

The door to the temple opened and they turned to find a teen Koenma standing there, looking tired. Koenma looked over at Kuwabara at once and headed over toward him. "No need to worry about my father's special troops. There has been a lot of distrust up there lately at my father's position and together, the counsel and I, got the order to be put to a halt."

Koenma looked tired but pleased over this win over his father. Kuwabara however burst his small bubble. "Why'd you stop them? I would have waited here for them."

Koenma looked unsure at Kuwabara, who looked as though he had something normal. He turned to the group playing cards for an explanation.

"He's been like this for a while," Shizuru said playing a King of hearts. "He'll come out of it. It took him a while with all the other times, but he'll snap out of it soon enough."

"We've been trying to treat him as normal as possible and if he was really out of it, he would attempt to end it with his Spirit Sword again," Kurama said picking up the pile at the loss of not having a specialty card or a king or higher, looking up at Koenma and back to Kuwabara.

"He think its his fault when it's not," Yusuke glared over at Kuwabara at his words, completely forgetting to make his move on the game after Kurama laid a five of spades.

"I see," Koenma said slowly. "So how is Hiei?"

Kurama stood up from his place to lead the Spirit World Prince to where Hiei lay. Yusuke laid down three other fives to pick up the pile to hand to Yukina for the discard pile and he went again, laying an eight of hearts down. Genkai's turn was next and Keiko smiled the first smile from the whole group since yesterday at the card Yusuke had played. A crazy eight of heart. So suiting Yusuke's personality.

The day remained uneventful as the wait dragged on. Finally, it was nearly two in the afternoon. Yukina headed off to Hiei's room, glancing at the group nervously at this action she would be doing. No matter how nervous she got, she would repay back Hiei for trying to protect her. This was her responsibility, she thought walking into the room, and Hiei protected me, so now I must help him.

Yukina walked back into the main room and the group turned toward her for the knowledge if Hiei was well. "Hiei's acting…rather oddly," Yukina said.

The group looked fearful at this. "Is Hiei alright?" Kurama asked.

"Fine, but sounds like he's half talking, half singing. I don't even think he's awake."

The group rushed up to Hiei's room. Even Koenma following the gang. Kuwabara remained sitting.

"He was saying something about a girl named Mikko or lemon drop earlier," Yukina informed them.

Hiei still lay in the bed, eyes closed, and looked as though sleeping. But as the group watched, his mouth opened and more words came out.

"No longer can I hide from this…friendship I share. Kurama can no longer be in danger if I speak the words aloud, although I doubt I'll say as such to him. I can't bring myself to do as such even though danger has passed and I wouldn't bear such a thing if he were killed. When it comes to sink or swim, I'd rather the challenge over following the stupid herd. That fox was a bit of a…turd anyway for following lemon drop and me around. As rude as it sounds, I will not bring myself to a human level and shower my feelings to anyone."

Hiei took a deep breath and didn't move for a while. The group starred amazed at the fire demon lying on the bed. No more surprised than Kurama himself. No one was able to say anything. And Hiei's mouth opened again.

"I know I've been there Watching your every move, Showing how much I care, And I really love you. Sometimes I wonder why I'm so scared and shy To tell you that I'm your brother And that you are my sister…Yukina," the last word was breathed out softly.

Yukina starred shock eyed at Hiei. She had the notion earlier about Hiei being her brother, but had figured if it were true, he would say. He never had, so she never asked about it. The group glanced at Yukina, wondering on how she was taking in this news.

Hiei continued unknowingly, "I've always dream about you Wondering if you knew How lonely that I felt When I never showed myself."

To their amazement, Yukina went to stand next to Hiei's bed and spoke in the absence of his voice.

"You are my brother And I could never hate you. I hope you feel The same thing I feel for you. I've been searching For more than many years And I hope you'll finally show that you're real."

Hiei's chest breathed inward and outward a few times. Yusuke muttered, "This day can't get even stranger." Several heads nodded at this statement.

"Oh sister how I wish to see you, Finally touch you and proclaim you. I want to hug you more than anything In all three worlds and everything."

Yukina spoke down at Hiei, softly like. "You are so dear to me that I can't hate you. I hope you feel the same that I am yours too. You are my savior protector. Brother please…show yourself."

There was a pause as Yukina looked down at Hiei, muttering to herself the same repeated words. "Please wake up. Please wake up."

Hiei's body made no movement, save for his chest moving in and out. Some minutes passed by with no change. The gang and the others standing there were beginning to feel a bit downcast. What if Hiei never woke up?

"Please wake up. Please wake up."

Hiei stirred.

His eyes opened up to find eyes starring down at him.

"What the heck are you all standing around for, starring? Nekoyami still needs to be destroyed," Hiei stood up annoyed, reaching for his sword, glaring at the people blocking the door.

"Move it! Nekoyami is going to pay for pulling that dirty trick on me years ago!" Hiei snapped at them, attempting to push his way through to no avail.

"Do you not realize what just happened Hiei?" Kurama spoke up.

"Not even my reaction to my soul returning back to my body was as freaky as that," Yusuke said.

"Who you calling a freak detective?"

Botan smiled at the fire demon and spoke in, "Careful with your language around your sister Hiei. Wouldn't want Yukina to pick up any habits like yours."

Hiei paled and pointed his sword at Botan's neck, "You are dead for speaking those words aloud," He glared up at her.

Botan's smile faded and Koenma stepped in, carefully moving the sharp end away from the blue haired grim reaper.

"Hiei," Yukina said toward her brother, "you just told me yourself that you were my brother a few minutes ago."

Hiei starred at her, not remembering at doing such a thing. "What?"

"You seemed to be in an odd state and were just laying there talking more than I've heard you talk before Hiei," Kurama informed him.

Hiei paled more. "What did I all say Kurama?"

"Something that you would never call me your friend out loud, due to there was too much danger to say such a thing and you would never lower yourself to such a level. You also told Yukina about your relationship with her. She knows and doesn't seem to hate you Hiei," Kurama said.

Hiei turned around to face his sister. Tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes at finally finding him and she rushed forward to give Hiei a hug. Hiei stiffened at the hug, his arms clenched tightly to his sides.

Yukina finally let go and Hiei moved quickly away a few steps. He may have wanted her to know eventually, but he didn't want this part of it. "Where's Nekoyami?"

"Kuwabara managed to push Nekoyami back inside," Kurama said.

Hiei glanced at Kurama at this, "I'd kill either one."

With that Hiei pushed his way out of the room, rushing upon Kuwabara, picking up the tall human with a hand, his sword being held at Kuwabara's neck by the other hand. Kuwabara looked down at Hiei's face without any change in his facial features. Hiei studied Kuwabara's face questionably. "Do you wish to die oaf? Your putting up not even the smallest fight."

"Why live in constant fear of people close to me dying?"

Hiei snarled up at Kuwabara, "I've lived in that fear oaf. Take control of your _own_ life. It's something I did when I killed Shigure. Are you so weak to want to _die_?"

Hiei let go of the front of Kuwabara's shirt and spat down at him, "You're too pathetic to kill weakling."

"I'm not weak. I'm not weak, ya little runt!" Kuwabara stood up angrily.

Hiei smirked at the human boy. "That's better fool."

"Shut your mouth Shrimpy! I was going to sacrifice myself to save your tiny soul and everyone else's lives!"

Hiei smirked even more. "Stupid thing to do. Why sacrifice yourself instead of finding another way out?"

"Come here and fight me like a man!" Kuwabara's spirit sword flashed out.

"Of course, its seems you already found yourself a way out," Hiei said walking away.

"What are talking about runt?"

"Who's in control of your body oaf? I doubt you even feel the presence of Nekoyami inside of you."

Kuwabara stopped. "Ya know," he said slowly, "shrimpy's right. I don't feel Nekoyami anymore."

The group that had been watching this encounter now had their attention on Kuwabara.

"Of course not oaf. Something you did, most likely by accident, repealed Nekoyami to be under your control. I doubt if Nekoyami came out now he would do anything to hurt any of us."

"QUIT CALLING ME OAF, RUNT!"

Hiei walked back over to the side of the group watching, smirking. Kurama looked over at the fire demon, almost smiling himself. Kurama leaned over to Hiei and whispered, "Happy now? Kuwabara's back to his normal self."

Hiei smirked more. "Why would I care fox?"

"No," Kurama smiled, "I suppose you wouldn't."

Hiei's smirk disappeared. "Are you sure there was nothing else I said out loud?"

"Yukina did mention you said something about a girl by the name of Mikko or lemon drop," Kurama questioned. Yukina nodded at the statement from the other side of Kurama, close to her brother.

"Where is Mikko? I thought King Enma would at least let her come back after a while. A grudge on an old crush's daughter certainly can't last that long."

"Hiei, I don't know any girl by the name of Mikko," Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei froze. "You're kidding, aren't you? Tell me you're only pulling a fox trick on me fox."

Kurama's face became puzzled. "I'm not pulling any fox trick Hiei."

"Then where is Mikko?"

Hiei turned angrily on one booted foot to face the Spirit World Prince and Botan. "Where is Mikko?"

"Mikko?" Botan's face pulled a blank.

"I swear if you don't stop fooling around, your head will be no longer attached to you," Hiei's sword flashed at her throat again for the second time this afternoon.

"She's not fooling around Hiei," Koenma said. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Michelle Sato. Mikko Songs, a nickname her brother gave her. Autumn Breeze, her goddess title. The second Forbidden Child of my time. Where is she? I was assured by the two of you she would be fine in Spirit World, no matter what your father did."

"And I assure you Hiei, I've never heard of her. There was no other Forbidden Child in your generation, we all know that. Even though it is odd there was not a second one, you are the only Forbidden Child of your generation. And a Forbidden Child never meets another one, much less is of the female gene," Koenma spoke matter of factly.

"And I assure you, toddler, that she was Forbidden even among the Forbidden due to the rules she broke. Where is Mikko?"

Silverwing013: Hiei told his sister! Until I Say is officially over! crys But we all know this ending falls into the trilogy I put together. Sorry, it's a bit confusing at the end of this one when you don't know what my trilogy is all about. So if ya'll want to read more on this, I'll be starting the beginning of the trilogy and this one falls under the second part of it, The Forbidden Past. Good days to you all! I'm going to miss this one. But I still get to work with this story in the trilogy. So don't pout. I'll be posting the beginning of The Forbidden Hunters soon enough.

Mikko: I'm so glad I finally popped up in this one. I'd love to spill the beans on why it looks like fluff head is crazy in that he is the only one who remembers me, but I'd be poking at someone who is much to powerful at the moment. King Enma himself.

Silverwing013: So here is to the end of Until I Say, farewell my faithful reviewers. Your praise meant much to me. –bows Arabian style repeatedly, you know like in Aladdin-


End file.
